


Likes You

by Miraculous_MariChat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_MariChat/pseuds/Miraculous_MariChat
Summary: Adrien has been staring at Marinette lately. But there is NO way he likes her.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	Likes You

“He’s staring again.”  
Marinette Dupain-Cheng looked up from where she sat, sketchbook in her lap. She ventured a glance in said blonde’s direction before looking back down with pink cheeks.  
“He is not.”  
“He totally is. He likes you.”  
This brought the girl’s attention to Alya, her best friend.  
“He does not..”  
Her friend wasn’t convinced and gently nudged her shoulder.  
“He does. I can tell.”  
Marinette shook her head. There was no way Adrien Agreste was looking at her. After almost a year of being friends, her feelings for him had slowly died down enough so she wasn’t a total wreck. They had gotten closer over that time and she now cherished his friendship more than she was willing to sacrifice finding out if he liked her. She wasn’t going to let hope change that.

“Dude, you’re staring again.”  
Adrien quickly looked at his friend, his cheeks turning a bright pink.  
“No I’m not!”  
“Dude, just go talk to her.”  
“What if she doesn’t like me that way…?”  
Nino looked at him, his expression frustrated.  
“Fine... but later, class is about to start.”  
Adrien's shoulders slumped in defeat and he nodded. His mind began racing with all the different scenarios that could play out.  
Maybe she'll laugh at me, he thought. Or maybe she'd be disgusted! What if she tells her parents and they forbid me from ever coming over again?!  
He shook his head as he followed Nino to class, unaware of the knowing looks Nino and Alya sent to each other. He sighed softly as he sat down.  
“Alya?”  
Marinette’s voice brought his attention to the row behind him, where Nino and Alya sat, smiling.  
“I want to sit with my boyfriend this class. You don’t mind, right, Mari?”  
Adrien looked at Alya, who sent him a subtle, sly grin.  
“Oh uh of course not,” Marinette voiced softly.  
She looked at him then and he did his best to smile normally at her, watching her slide in beside him.

Marinette gave Adrien a shy smile back as she sat down beside him, careful not to sit too close. She knew this was one of Alya’s schemes. There was no doubt in her mind. But she couldn’t blame her best friend for trying to help her out. She sighed softly as she got ready for class to start. The class went by slowly, with occasional glances at each other that sent Marinette’s heart racing. She would quickly look away, a flush painting her cheeks.   
As the day progressed, she found herself sitting by Adrien more and more as Alya or Nino claimed ownership of her usual spot beside her friend. Part of her was upset that Alya was keeping this plan up so long. But another part of her was secretly grateful. Their hands grazed several times during physics, causing her heart to jump at the soft touch. She blushed as she felt him staring at her. She bit her lip to keep back a comment, turning back to her paper.   
But why was he staring at her? Was there something on her face? Something in her hair? Was there a spider?! She shivered at the thought and turned to look at him. He blushed as their eyes connected and she watched him turn back to his paper, biting on his beautiful lips.

Adrien bit his lip as he tried not to stare. Marinette was so beautiful. Her hair shone in the light and her eyes clouded in concentration. Her lip biting was just as bad as distraction. And her blush-he thought his heart might explode, it was beating so fast. She looked at him and he realized he was staring. He quickly looked away, biting his own lip. He had to talk to her, and quick.   
He didn’t think he’d make it if he didn’t. The end-of-school bell ringing caused his heart relief. He was quick to pack up and then looked at Marinette. She was putting things in her bag slowly, like she was lost in thought. He smiled fondly as he waited. When she was done, he cleared his throat.  
“H-hey. Marinette? C-can we talk?”  
She looked at him, frozen like a deer for several seconds before she moved, smiling.  
“S-sure!”  
He smiled and took her hand, pulling her along until they were away from everyone else. His heart was beating quickly as he looked at her. She was biting her lip again in that beautifully distracting way. He quickly looked ahead so as not to run into anything. When they got to the Seine, he led her to the underground walkways. He stopped, pulling her against the railing, and looked at her.  
“Y-you wanted to talk with me?” Marinette stuttered out.  
“Uh...yes! I mean, yes, I did.”  
Great job, Adrien. So far this was going well, though. He cleared his throat and tried again.  
“I wanted t-to tell you something.”  
She looked at him with calm, blue eyes that reflected the river below. He gulped. How could someone so beautiful exist? He took a deep breath.  
“Marinette….I love you.”  
He watched as her cheeks flushed red, her blue eyes widened, and her pretty mouth swung open. Time ceased to exist as he waited for her to answer.  
“I...you love too. I mean! I-I love you, too, Adrien.”  
He smiled, his heart blossoming with love and relief as he pulled her close. He leaned down to kiss her, their lips inches apart…  
“I knew it!”  
Adrien watched as Marinette sprung back, looking up at the little cat god that Adrien was considering killing.


End file.
